


The Angels

by orphan_account



Series: Samifer Love Week 2016 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actually it's really just fluff to make up for all the pain, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and hints of smut, M/M, Nerd!sam, Punk!Lucifer - Freeform, Standford Era AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves Stanford, especially since he met 'the angels' a group of four brothers and one of them turns his life around completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Samifer Love Week 2016 - Prompt: Stanford!Era

Sam loved Stanford, honestly. Sure, there were a few things that bothered him – mainly the disapproval of his dad that just wouldn’t change – but overall he had a great time. At first it had been easy to find a place to fit in, but once he met the angels things changed. The angels, four brothers named after heavenly creatures and thus called ‘angels’ by everyone, were a strange bunch, but very intriguing.

Gabriel was the youngest, cheerful and pranking everyone whenever he had the chance. Never, under any circumstances, he was seen without a sucker in his mouth and a smile on his lips. He had lots of boyfriends and girlfriends alike, but no one ever saw him as a slut or the like – he was just Gabriel. Gabriel the little Trickster. Sam liked him a lot because he was always fun to be around. More than once Sam looked at Gabriel and got the most ridiculous puppy eyes look from him – those big and whiskey colored eyes unable to receive a no from Sam – and he ended his studies early for some entertainment.

Michael, the oldest, was a serious and rather intimidating guy. Not much his looks were the problem though – he had very fascinating green eyes and a face so calm it immediately stopped anyone from being sassy towards him, other than his brothers – but his whole posture screamed ‘authority’. Usually he was in the hallways monitoring the freshmen or searching Gabriel who pulled some sort of prank again, so Sam didn’t talk to him much, even though he was okay with him in general.

Raphael, the second youngest – and most difficult one of the bunch – was weird, but not in a bad way. He was very stern and almost a control freak, but still always trying to be fair while at it. He wasn’t one confirming to any norms in general, whether with his clothes or his gender or even his name – Raphael was unique. Sam had talked to him a few times and found out he was very interested in politics and business, something he could talk about for hours without getting tired. Yeah, Raphael would go far and nothing would hold him back, Sam was sure of that.

The one that completely swiped Sam off his feet though was the second oldest of the brothers: Lucifer. Sam had been hanging around with Gabriel when he first met Lucifer, just getting to know the younger brother a few days earlier, and had immediately felt a strong drawing towards him. Lucifer was… different. Never without his leather jacket – spikes on the shoulders and huge wings scratched into the back of it – or without the mandatory packs of Black Devil cigarettes in the pockets of his ripped jeans, Lucifer signaled everyone around him that he didn’t give a single fuck. His dirty blond hair was always spikey and smelled of coconut, his amazingly bright blue eyes reminding Sam of an iceberg with the cold in them. Despite all this though, Lucifer was a magnet for girls and boys alike.

They constantly gave him adoring looks he ignored with a prideful smirk on his lips. Every week at least ten love letters with the most heartbreaking confessions found their way into his locker, but Lucifer never really cared for any of them. In fact he cared for no one but himself and his brothers – and _Sam_. From the first second their eyes met Sam knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from falling for the older one. There was a spark in Lucifer’s eyes Sam couldn’t miss and that made his stomach tighten.

No one was even surprised when Lucifer began walking next to Sam with his hand in the back pocket of the brunet’s jeans, no one was surprised when they began to share chaste kisses when they parted or when Lucifer began to flirt with him in front of everyone. In fact, Gabriel told Sam after a few months, they were actually _surprised_ they took things so slow. Apparently it was obvious from the looks they gave each other since the first day that they were madly in love. Sam blushed at these words and tried to hide his face from his friend ashamed. He never realized he gave away this impression, but Gabriel assured him that yes, everyone knew.

Lucifer was an angel, despite his looks and Sam was soon confronted with jealous glances wherever they went and whenever they kissed he felt eyes glaring daggers into his back. He didn’t really care though, Lucifer was his boyfriend and he wouldn’t give him up. And the blond sure as hell didn’t plan to give up on his little nerd either – he was very protective over him and their relationship.

Whenever Sam spent too much time studying and exhausted himself Lucifer would make sure he got enough sleep and ate enough – even showed up to take him out for some distraction every once in a while. Sam was glad he cared so much, even if it felt weird being showered with so much adoration and affection. He was just a little law student, no one who even came close to being as interesting as Lucifer himself. And still, in his boyfriend’s eyes and words, Sam was the most fascinating one around.

Sam loved nothing more than spending the weekends with Lucifer and his Harley – driving through the city and finding places to have some fun at and to maybe get a little naughty now and then. Apparently Lucifer was a risk loving guy and he infected Sam easily with it. There was just this thrill in Sam whenever he knew someone could simply walk into them in a precarious situation – he _loved_ it. Lucifer showed Sam a complete different world where they could do basically anything they wanted and where Sam finally felt free for the first time in his life.

When they drove and he had his arms around Lucifer’s waist, pressed themselves together with the engine roaring under them and cutting through the wind, Sam just felt _alive_. He wouldn’t give this up for anything else and even if no one understood what Lucifer found so interesting in Sam, the younger one was in heaven whenever his icy blue eyes pierced through his and cold lips took the air out of his lungs. The world simply stopped existing when he was close to Lucifer and nothing would ever change that.

It almost felt destined – as if they were _made for each other_.


End file.
